Ben 10: FatherSon Day
by Bill20
Summary: Another time anomaly for Ben 10 and his family to face. Only this time, history and the future both come to them. While watching a time machine demo, Ben 10 encounters not only a black knight from the past, but also his own son, Ken 10, from nearly 30 years in the future.


During their road trip across the United States, Ben, Gwen, and Max Tennyson, stop by a convention center, where the New Sciences and Technologies convention is underway.

Ben 10: Boy Grandpa, I can't wait to see what great inventions are around here.

Gwen: Oh please, Ben, the inventions in these conventions are nothing but hooey and nonsense with no scientific proof of working.

Ben 10: Oh yeah? What about that fact I have an alien watch that turns me into multiple different super heroes, or that Grandpa use to be part of a top-secret alien fighting organization?

Gwen: Those are different, they were actually proven accurate.

Max: Now, now, I'm sure we'll like what we see, real or unreal.

From behind a wall, Enoch, leader of the Forever Knights, hides to look for any new technologies that could be valuable to him.

Enoch: So, the Tennysons are here again. Well no matter, this time, they'll not stop me.

Later, at the convention, Ben and the other Tennysons run into a British scientist and member in the convention.

Prof. Techswork: Hello there, young man, I am professor Techswork, here from Liverpool, England, for the convention.

Ben 10: What are you up to professor?

Prof. Techswork: I was just running a test of my latest invention; the time machine.

Gwen: Time machine?

Ben 10 (whispers): Don't even think about calling it hooey, after all, we both went into the future with our future selves, so time travel is possible.

Prof. Techswork: Yes, with this device, I can go into the past or the future, and return people or objects to our time.

Max: Are you sure that's a safe procedure professor? Interfering with even the smallest bit of history or yanking people out of their rightful period could catastrophically affect the present.

Prof. Techswork: I know the risks of time travel, sir, and I'm ready to face them. I'm demonstrating my machine tonight for a group of investors attending the convention. If I can prove that it works, they'll invest in it for a million dollars.

Gwen: Well professor, we're not wealthy investors, but we'd sure like to see the demonstration.

Prof. Techworks: Then you're all invited as my special guests.

Ben 10: Gee, thanks. We'll be there.

Hiding behind a wall, Enoch overhears everything.

Enoch: A time machine? Why with a device like that, I could recruit real knights from the past to aid in my endeavors. And I'll be able to go anywhere in history to commit my deeds, where there's no Tennyson to stand in my way.

Later that day, at 5:30pm, Ben, Gwen, and Max join the professor for his demonstration and see the investors in the audience, not knowing that Enoch is watching from the shadows to make his move.

Prof. Techworks: For my 1st demonstration, I'll return an object from the past.

The professor moves some knobs and presses a few buttons and the machine's lights start flashing and making noises. The dial on the machine counts how many years the machine is going into the past; 1000 years. In a big puff us colorful smoke, a black knight from the Middle Ages appears.

Gwen: Whoa, I don't think that's what the professor hoped to get.

Suddenly, the machine gets active again and the dials go forward.

Prof. Techworks: Something is wrong, now it's going into the future. 32 years to be exact.

In another cloud of smoke, a boy appears who resembles Ben, but with darker Tan skin.

Ben 10: Who is that?

Max: Well Ben, I'd say it looks like you, but it can't be because he's from the future, when you're all grown up.

Gwen: Uh, guys, bigger problems.

The black knight starts rampaging and charging around, the crowd scatters in terror.

Max: Do something, professor, send him back into the past.

Prof. Techworks: I am trying, I am trying.

To stop the knight, Ben turns into WildMutt. Meanwhile at the same time, the other kid turns into StinkFly and joins in the fight.

Ken 10 (as Stinkfly): Whoa, total weirdness. I get pulled right out of my own business and end up 'here' and right in the middle of a crisis.

In the chaos of the fight, the time machine breaks down and the knight runs lose in the convention center. Enoch was watching the whole thing from the shadows and was delighted.

Enoch: Wonderful, with that black knight at my side, along with the technology of today, I'm sure to be unstoppable. Now I must find and recruit him into my knights.

Ben and the other kid turn back to normal and talk with Gwen and Max.

Gwen: OK kid, who are you? You look, sound, act, and even smell a lot like my brother.

Ben 10: Yeah, and where did you get that watch, it's just like mine.

Ken 10: I got this from my Dad, it was a present for my 10th birthday.

Max: Your dad? Then that must mean, that in your part of the future . . .

Gwen: You're Ben's son?

Ken 10: What? You mean I'm in the past?

Ben 10: Well duh, you just got here out of a time machine.

Ken 10: then you're the younger version of my dad, Ben 10,000!

Ben 10: Wait a minute, yeah, I met my future-self who went by that name. So you're my son? And get an Omnitrix for your birthday? Tell me, what am I like as a dad?

Ken 10: Nothing like you: I mean yes he's still a hero, but he hardly lets me in on the action, always concerned for my safety.

Ben 10: What? That doesn't sound like me at all. More like grandpa if you ask me.

Gwen: Don't act so surprised, remember how your future-self was when we both went to the future?

Ben 10: Don't remind me. But enough about that, I think my future son and I should spend some quality time together, with a black knight rampaging through the convention hall and everything.

Ken 10: Now you're talking.

Ben and Ken run off to find the knight.

Later, Enoch finds the knight and speaks with him.

Black Knight: So, you say you can grant me great powers, Sir Enoch?

Enoch: Yes I can, in exchange for your allegiance to me and the Forever Knights. Then together, we shall reign supreme over this world.

Black Knight: How can I know for certain that I can trusteth thou?

Enoch: I assure thee, my liege, thou shalst not regret thy decision to align with me.

Suddenly, Ben and Ken both appear, ready for a fight.

Ken 10: Well you're sure gonna regret messing around with us.

Ben 10: Took the words right out of my mouth, future-son.

Enoch: So Tennyson, you've enlisted the aid of your son from the future. No matter, with my newest ally, even the 2 of you shall not stand against me, him, or the Forever Knights.

Ben 10: Don't be so sure, Enoch, remember who's already kicked your butt and that 2 can kick it twice as much.

A battle ensues, Ken takes on the black knight and Ben faces Enoch. The Tennyson twosome change into various aliens at different times to defeat their opponent, but Enoch and the black knight stand their ground. Eventually, Grandpa and Gwen show up to turn the battle around. With Grandpa's skills and Gwen magic, the knight is subdued, but Enoch flees.

Enoch: This isn't over, Tennyson. One day, you shall know the agony of defeat.

The black knight is brought back to the time machine, which the professor has now fixed.

Prof. Techworks: Now it is ready, the machine shall end the knight back into the past, where he belongs.

Ken 10: Can it send me back where I came from too?

Prof. Techworks: Of course, lad. Once we've dealt with the knight, you'll be able to go back into the future, where your family must be waiting.

The Knight is sent away and Ken gets ready to go home.

Ben 10: Well son, I guess this is 'goodbye'.

Ken 10: For now, dad. See you in about 20 years when I'm born. You too great-grandpa Max and Aunt Gwendolyn.

Gwen: Bye Ken.

Ken disappears in the machine back to the future.

Max: Well professor, I hope you've learned your lesson about tampering with history. When things from the past are brought into the present, it can be even more dangerous.

Prof. Techworks: I certainly have, sir. Thank you.

Gwen: Sorry you only got to spend a few minutes with your son, Ben. Despite him not being born yet.

Ben 10: I'm not so bummed Gwen. After all, I'm glad I'll be able to have a kid of my own, to one day take up my mantle as a great hero.

All rights reserved to Cartoon Network. No copyright intended.


End file.
